Jordyn Ketchum
Confessionals Season 3: 16 (T2nd most) Season 3 (3.3) * body fat percentage I’m gonna have to now cut out my favorite snack, which is peanut butter and jellies, PB&J's. They are my favorite. They’re my weakness. * When Kelli called girls in tonight, it kind of put it in perspective that they’re gonna start cutting girls. * office When Kelli mentioned she was gonna call girls into tonight, it was kind of the first time that it hit me that girls are gonna go home. (3.4) * Kitty always says if you don’t want to hear it, don’t ask. * push-ups It was very, very difficult. I pushed out a few, and the I started feeling it in my shoulders and my upper arms, and it was killer. It was killer. (3.5) * Makeovers No one’s gonna recognize me when I got back home. * Makeovers I feel like a movie star right now. I feel more like a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. I really do. And I can go in there with a fresh start and just really pump it up. * I’m definitely scared of heights, and I’m definitely scared of jumping off something that’s 25 feet in the air. Only thing I have on me is a harness, you know? And there’s no net, and there’s nothing underneath you to catch you. When I was climbing the pole, I really just didn’t want the pole to ever end. I didn’t want to get to the top, so I had to stand up on top of this pole. It kind of hit me that I’m gonna have to jump off this. I had to take a second to breathe. I was very proud of myself for just getting to the top of that pole, and being able to jump off was just amazing. I really feel like I pushed through a personal barrier. It was really scary. (3.7) * photo shoot I have never done anything like this, before, never in my life. I love it. I would do it 20 billion more times. (3.8) * Johnson session I think this will definitely help with stamina on the field here at Texas Stadium. * Jay is amazing. He knows what he’s doing. He knows what he’s talking about. * audition photograph This is not a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. to herself This is a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. * uniform It’s awesome that this uniform is mine. It has my name on it, and they’re not gonna take it back. They can’t take it back. * Gameday It is very, very hot today. It’s got to be in the hundreds, and the sun is just pounding down. * hair I have been spraying this thing down for hours. * with flashbacks My journey through training camp and auditions was a little rough. I was on the chopping block certain points throughout training camp, and Kitty did get in my face. I had to overcome a lot of fears and a lot of hurdles. My makeover changed everything about me. I look like a different person. Just kind of fired me up, got me ready. It’s amazing that I’m actually a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. Commentary Season 3 (3.3) * body fat percentage, confessional Stop, we’re going to have to work on this honey. You don’t want to put that body into that little, tiny uniform. – Tracey Platamone * body fat percentage I think that you’ve got a good butt going, but you’re carrying a little bit of extra meat. In the end, your body’s got to look great in that uniform, sister. – Tracey Platamone * Tonight, you kind of got outpowered a little bit, so my word would be power up. – K * Shown during Judy’s final confessional about the girls warned that night needing to improve. (3.4) * Jordyn Ketchum’s got several issues to deal with. She’s boring, first of all. She smiles, but she’s like a flatliner. – Kitty Carter * Right there, this pop. Hit it harder. Hit it harder. Hit it harder. [Kitty does a motion]'' That’s a pop. This is not [''imitating her]. That’s choreography that’s limp, yeah? – Kitty Carter (3.5) * Makeovers All right, Jordyn, you are one of our special projects. She has blenditis right now. She’s blending in the room, and she needs something more vibrant in her hair. – K * makeovers She’s gonna stand out now. – K * I was interested. More interested than last week. – K (3.6) * Gosh, Jordyn. You actually can smile. – Kitty Carter (3.7) * At the beginning when y’all do up and pump and an up and pump where my “and six” you have to pop it as big as Nicole. [Has her do the move simultaneously with Nicole] It’s a competition right now. Win it! Win it! That’s all we’re asking for, is to compete with Nicole, okay? – J (3.8) * Make sure you know the sequence. – J Office Visits Season 3 (3.3) * one out of four Kelli says Jordyn is a mystery to them, because they think she has some potential there. And they think she’s a makeover candidate. The thing they’re not seeing yet is the wow factor. Kelli asks when she watched the veterans, who did she notice? Jordyn answers Makenzi. Kelli says Makenzi gets noticed, and that’s exactly the type of projection that Jordyn needs. Jordyn says she’ll definitely be working. [Jordyn leaves] Judy says you can’t help but like her. Kelli says she can’t stand how nervous they are already. Other Season 3 (3.3) * At the first meeting, appears to have been announced as one of the people who failed the test (Kelli doesn’t specify beyond “Jordan”, and they don’t show a reaction, but Kelli appears to pass the test to the second row, whereas both Jordan Baum and Chanley are sitting in the first row at the meeting) (3.4) * Along with the two other rookie candidates called into the office during episode 3.3, attends a special practice with Kitty Carter. (3.5) * Called out by Megan Fox as one of the rookies she wants to be front and center. * Makeover glamour shot (before and after – hair changed from blonde to red) * Gets a long segment at Jay’s leap of faith challenge (3.8) * Is one of the four members of the victorious red team in “Pom Pom Punishment” * Is shown being given a photograph of herself as part of the team announcement Category:DCC Category:S3 Rookie Category:1 year